


Letters To My Love

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se suponía que esto era un One-shot ._. neee...</p></blockquote>





	1. Thomas

_Sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que tenias que irte, debido a tu edad, tu no te podías quedar tanto tiempo en Die Mannschaft, pero yo me negaba a aceptarlo, solo pensaba en el hoy, me negaba a pensar de que tu dejarías el equipo,no quería que nadie me recordara eso, no dejaba que tu dijeras algo sobre tu"Edad avanzada"  para mi siempre fue perfecto así, siempre ame los momentos juntos en el equipo y la Copa Mundial me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que Te amo, aun más que antes, el mundo siempre parecía cuando estabas conmigo, sentía las "Mariposas en el estomago" cuando me abrazabas,cuando tu me besabas, me sentía sobre una nube de la cual no quería bajar, quería que los momentos contigo fueran eternos, siempre rogaba por más tiempo contigo,siempre quería estar a tu lado, pero todo sueño siempre debe terminar, para volver a la realidad y ahora esta es mí realidad, te extraño Opa, Die Mannschaft no es lo mismo sin ti, siento un vació en cada reunión del equipo, quisiera verte a ti portando el Jersey número 11 y no a Bellarabi, porque nadie puede compararse contigo, tu eres único y un gran jugador, extraño entrenar contigo y compartir la habitación, aburrirte con historias tontas hasta que te duermas y contemplarte hasta muy tarde, extraño besar tus labios, acariciar tu rostro y tu cuerpo, hacer el amor tan maravillosamente como cada noche, decirte "Te amo" antes de dormir, escucharte a ti decírmelo, siempre me sentía especial en esos momentos junto a ti, Tu eres mi inspiración Opa, cada vez, antes de comenzar un partido siempre pienso en ti, siempre intento marcar un gol para que te sientas orgulloso de mi, siempre intento jugar lo mejor que puedo, porque se que tu estas viéndome.Ahora voy a extrañarte más Opa, pero sé que siempre te podré ver en alguna escapada del equipo._

 

_Te Extraño. Te Amo y siempre lo haré._

 

_Tu Thomas Müller._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que esto era un One-shot ._. neee...

_Querido Thomas,_

 

_Tu sabes que te amo y que mis sentimientos por ti no cambian, sabes que ya era hora de que me retirara de Die Mannschaft, era lo correcto, ahora deben venir las nuevas generaciones y quiero verte a ti triunfando mucho más, quiero verte en la siguiente Copa Mundial y quiero verte sobrepasar mi récord, quiero verte ganar trofeos, quiero verte a ti en lo más alto y se que puedes hacerlo, tu eres un gran jugador y una gran persona, por eso te amo,eres maravilloso, haces sonreír a cualquiera en su día más oscuro y amo eso de ti, amo tus acciones (aunque sabes que en su mayoría son tontas) siempre tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro y eso me encanta,te quiero Thomas y te extraño tanto como tu a mi,se que no te sentiste bien con que me retirara del equipo,pero fue lo mejor,ahora tu debes seguir mostrando tu talento para convertirte en una leyenda, porque se que lo harás, eres una de las mejores cosas que  me ha pasado y no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que causas en mi, solo puedo decir que te amo y sabes que siempre lo haré, siempre encontrare la forma de verte,de escuchar tu voz, tocar tu cuerpo,besar tus labios, abrazarte y hacerte el amor, eres muy importante para mi Thomas y no quiero que olvides eso._

 

_Eres el amor de vida._

 

_Te Amo._

 

_Te Extraño._

 

_Miroslav._


	3. Thomas

_Se que me amas Miro, pero te extraño, no puede esperar a este fin de semana para escaparme a Italia y verte, espero y estés dispuesto (si sabes a lo que me refiero..) Te amo Miro, se que lo he dicho muchas veces pero es verdad, te amo y quisiera estar siempre contigo, poder abrazarte cada mañana al despertar, sentir tu calor, besarte, preparar el desayuno juntos, mirar una película aburrida cada tarde abrazarte descansando en el sofá, besar tus labios hasta que ya no pueda más, hacer el amor contigo hasta el día siguiente y despertar diciendo "Te amo" quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida así contigo, pero se que eso no es posible, así que me conformare con verte este fin de semana, quiero estar para ti esos dos días y olvidarme de todo lo demás, para así poder amarte como quiero, no puedo esperar a estar contigo Opa, ya deseo poder abrazarte, besarte  y acariciarte, debo contenerme pues aún es Martes y falta el resto de la semana, pero ya quiero verte, te extraño Opa, hablar contigo por mensajes o estas "Cartas" no me es suficiente, te amo y siempre lo haré a pesar de la distancia, yo estaré contigo tan pronto como pueda, pero primero debo esperar el gran fin de semana._

 

 

_Te amo Opa._

 

 

_Tu Thomas Müller_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios son bienvenidos <3 
> 
> Bye <3

**Author's Note:**

> Que Cortito :3
> 
> Comentarios son bienvenidos <3 
> 
> Bye


End file.
